Stand by me, forever and always
by my.name.is.JoJo
Summary: Mike still has feeling for Terri and Now there is war. Sara and Grissom are now waiting for a new member to of the family. Sequel to "This is what happens when you don't tell the truth"
1. Chapter 1

Terri and Noel were now living together in L.A where she should've rightfully of been. "God I missed doing this," Terri said kissing him hard on the lips. Noel pulled back. "You were gone for two years," Noel whispered. Noel pulled her closer and kissed her. "I love you," Terri mumbled against his lips. He mumbled "I love you too," against hers.

…  
"You miss her…don't you?" Kristen asked. "What?" Mike asked surprised at her question. "You miss Terri?" Kristen asked. "What? No," Mike lied. "You do," Kristen said with a sigh. "How can I not? I was with her for 5 years," Mike admitted. "Fight for her," Kristen told him. "What?" Mike asked. "I said fight for her. You and I both know that deep down she still loves you and she's just not admitting it," Kristen said. "I won't break her and Noel up because I," Mike stopped himself. "Because you still love her?" Kristen finished. Mike swallowed and looked down. "Fight for her," Kristen whispered. "Why?" Mike asked. "Because, I told you to," Kristen said with a small smile on his face. Mike looked at as if she grown a third head.

…

"God, I can't believe we haven't heard from the kids in weeks," Catherine said. "Me either…Terri said something about moving in with Noel the last time we talked," Sara told her. "Their pretty serious about each other…ready for grand children?" Catherine asked with a laugh at the end. Sara laughed to but then answered "I don't care as long as she's happy," Catherine smiled then heard the door open and then close again. She then heard two sets of footsteps. "Hello?" Catherine asked. No answer but then she saw her son Mike and his girlfriend or so she thought was his girlfriend Kristen. "Hey mom," Mike said walking over to her and giving her a hug. "Hi, Mike, it's been a long time," Catherine said. "I know, and I'm sorry, I've just been…depressed… is that the word?" Mike asked Kristen. She nodded. "Why?" Sara asked. "I," Mike was ashamed to say it. "He's still in love with Terri," Kristen told her. "And you're okay with this?" Catherine asked. "I'm fine…I was always the best friend…never the girlfriend type for him," Kristen told his mother.

Sara's phone rang. "Hello?" Sara said. "Mom, it's me…I, um… I'm on my way home, me and Noel have a big surprise for you," Terri said excited. "What sorta surprise?" Sara asked. "Can't tell," Terri replied. "I gotta go," Terri said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Catherine asked. "Terri," Sara replied. "She got a surprise?" Catherine asked only wondering herself what it was. "She's coming…home?" Mike asked. Kristen smiled. "Yea, she was on the plane I think when she called," Sara told him.


	2. part 1

The day after they got the phone call from Terri. Terri was calling from the airport to be picked up. Sara went and got her. "Where too?" Sara asked. "Um...home," Terri said. Sara nodded and started to drive towards her home.

"Dad!" Terri shouted entering the house. Grissom walked out and seen his little girl there. Terri dropped her bags and ran to give him a hug. "Um...should we?" Noel asked. Terri pulled out of the hug. "When everyone get's here," Terri said. "I'll take these," Grissom said walking over to his daughters bags and bringing them to her room.

"Mom, Dad, can you call, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Mike and Jim and Greg?" Terri asked. "Sure," Sara replied. Sara walked out and over to the house phone while Grissom took out his cell phone and called some people.

...  
"We got the call, Why'd you want us?" Nick asked. "Terri and Noel told us to call you guys," Sara replied. "Yea, me and Noel have to tell you something," Terri said. Mike was dreading the worst. "I'm prengant," Terri said.


	3. part 2

"You're what?" Mike asked. Terri looked at Mike. "I'm Pregnant," Terri repeated. Mike nodded and looked over at Kristen. She gave him a 'there's no way that it's his' look. Mike gave her a look that said 'I know'. "Noel," Sara said. Noel nodded and followed Sara and Grissom to a 'private' room.  
"The baby is yours…right?" Grissom asked. "I don't know…literally, we only did it once and we don't know how far a long she is," Noel said. "Okay, so it's still possibly Mike's," Sara said. "You want it to be Mike's?" Noel asked. Sara and Grissom sighed. "Well you've only been with her for what 3 months? Mike and her I guess could've done it with before she started to go out with you," Sara said. "I am going to tell Mike that there's a chance the baby can be his," Noel said. "You love Terri, don't you?" Grissom asked. "Always have," Noel said. "So, if she left you because the baby isn't yours you'd be okay with it?" Sara asked. "I'd be broken but…if that's what she wants, then yea," Noel said. Grissom sighed. "Okay, well I'm going to go congratulated out daughter," Sara said then walked out to the living room/ kitchen.  
"Mom, what's dad doing to Noel?" Terri asked. "Nothing Dear," Sara said. "I'm happy for you Terr," Mike said stepping forward and giving her a hug. Terri felt a tiny piece of her heart break. A little bit of wants the baby to be his. She loves him with all of her heart. Why would she want anyone else to be the father? "Thanks," Terri replied. "I'm tired I'm going for a nap," Terri told the group and walked. No ran to her room. *SLAM!* "What's with her?" Catherine asked. "I don't know," Sara replied.

…

"Why did I have to do this? Terri screamed into her pillow. "Honey," Noel said coming in. "I know, I know," Terri said with tears running down her cheeks. "What's the wrong?" Noel asked. "I don't know!" Terri told him honestly. "I guess you still like Mike," Noel said. "How can I still like him?" Terri asked. "I don't know, maybe when you left you still loved him and tried to forget about him," Noel told her. Terri nodded. "I have to tell him," Terri said. "Is the baby mine or his?" Noel asked now going to sit on the bed. "I don't know!" Terri yelled.

…

"Why did Terri yelling?" Mike asked. "I have to tell you something," Sara said. "What?" Mike asked. "Can we…talk in private?" Grissom asked. "What you need to tell me, you can tell them too," Mike said. "Okay…there's a chance that the baby that my baby girl is carrying is yours," Grissom said. Kristen smiled and Mike went white like he just seen a ghost.  
"Terri! Let me in!" Mike yelled from the other side of the door. She got up and opened it. "Come in," She said He walked into the room they once stayed in together on the weekends. "You're dad and mom just said that there's a chance that the baby" Mike paused and pointed to her stomach "Is mine," Mike finished. There was a pregnant pause. "There is," Terri finally said. Mike looked away and back at Noel. "She's all yours," Noel mouthed. Mike nodded. Noel walked out quietly. "Get paternity test done," Mike suggested. "I will," Terri said walking towards him. "I miss you here," Mike admitted. "I miss you anyway," Terri said. Mike opened his arms. Terri walked right into them hugging him, Mike wrapped them around her. "Terri? Mike?" Kristen asked walking down the hall. Terri quickly pulled away from him. "O there you are," Kristen said. "Congrats Terr!" Kristen said hugging her. Terri hesitated but hugged her.

Kristen looked at her. "Listen…me and Mike broke up," She admitted, "You what?" Terri said in surprise shock. "We broke up!" Mike said happily. "Why?" Terri asked. "Because I love someone else," Mike said. Terri's heart sunk when she heard 'love with someone else'. "Really who?" Terri said acting happy. Truth fully she was dying in side hearing that the person she once loved. The person that her child's father could be. Was in love with someone else. "I will tell you when you tell me something," Mike said. "What do you want to know?" Terri asked. "Do you love Noel?" Mike asked. Terri was taken back by the question. She'd be lying if she said yes so she said…"No." Kristen and Mike looked at like she had grown two more heads. "O my god," Terri said now understanding why he asked. "What?" Mike asked. "You saying you love someone else…by someone else, you mean me?" Terri said. Mike nodded. Terri looked at him and had a small smile on. "Come on kiss!" Kristen said. "I still have a boyfriend!" Terri said. "Who cares! He's did it too you with that slut Carrie-lyn!" Kristen said. Terri thought about it, then kissed him.

….

**OMG I got Mike and Terri back together! Terri possibly being pregnant with Mike's child! Paternity test next chapter, who do you want to be the father? Review! PLZZ!**


End file.
